The present invention relates to reading aids, and more particularly concerns a full-page magnifier that makes maximum use of ambient light and requires a minimum of operator contact and control.
Difficulties in clearly seeing small print or fine configurations are frequently overcome by use of eyeglasses or other magnifying devices. Magnifying lenses of various types have been mounted on self-supporting frames, often also carrying a light for improved illumination. Such lenses are generally of small size and useful only for viewing relatively small objects without continually moving the object relative to the magnifying lens. Size of such magnifier is generally limited by the economies involved in making a larger lens. Accordingly, such arrangements are far too small for convenient reading use, as in reading a book, newspaper or magazine, for example.
Magnifying aids available for use in reading a book, newspaper or magazine are hand-held, requiring continuous support and manipulation by the user. They also require careful control of distance from the page being read in order to maintain a reasonably constant amount of magnification. Even so, such magnifiers are far too small for the reading of a full page without substantially continuous motion of the apparatus over the page.
The fresnel lens is a lens formed by a surface consisting of a concentric series of simple lens sections so that a thin lens with a short focal length and large diameter is possible. Such a lens is often used in a device such as an overhead slide projector, for example. Fresnel lenses are made on thin, transparent plastic sheeting of rigid optical grade acrylic or flexible commercial grade vinyl. Some have been made for home magnification use, but have no support other than the user's hand and, therefore, are difficult, if not impossible, to hold in a fixed position for any length of time. Two hands of the user are required to hold such a device and reading becomes difficult, uncomfortable and tiresome. Lack of a fixed support will result in apparent continuous motion of the reading matter, which motion, and also related distortion, are further amplified by bending and twisting of the hand-held plastic sheet. Problems arising from the lack of steady support are aggravated by the fact that many persons requiring such magnifying arrangements for reading often have other physical problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a page reading magnifier that eliminates or avoids above-mentioned problems.